Happy Halloween!
by TwilightChic17
Summary: Katara talks Toph into going on a triple date with her, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Aang. Each of them dressed in their own paired costumes Zutara, Taang, Sukka, One sided Maiko and Ty Lokka, Filled with girl fights, monster fun and bumbling boys. angry Sokka!


This is my first Avatar Ficlet, Just a oneshot, and I had fun because it started with a picture I drew  
http // dannyslilgirl . deviantart . com / art / HAPPY - HALLOWEEN - 67359844  
(without the spaces of course )

Yup All Characters belong to Mike and Bryan. Enjoy and Comment Comment Comment!

"Toph! Come On!" Katara ran through the house with the 12 year old fuming earth bender on her heels.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU SUGARQUEEN!" Toph Leapt and tackled Katara,

"I can't BELIEVE you set me up on a date with Twinkletoes! AS FRANKENSTEINS BRIDE!!!" She shrieked.

"I thought you'd have fun!" Katara yelped with her eyes closed.

A blush crept up her face, but was replaced with fury to which Katara opened her eyes to.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" She screamed

Katara hid behind her hands,

"I'm Sorry!!! I just didn't want Aang hurt when he saw me going out with Zuko."

Toph's expression softened, a smirk appeared on her lips,

"Soooooo, you and Hothead are together. FINALLY!"

Katara sighed, "Sokka's not too happy though, And he said if Zuko so even much as walks next to me, he'll maul him."

Toph snorted, "As if Snoozles could take on Hothead! I'm sure Zuko can hold his own." She pulled herself off Katara and laughed.

Katara sat up slowly and grinned,

"Zuko's going as Dracula, and Sokka's going as a werewolf, If they do fight, it would be pretty interesting."

Toph raised an eyebrow, "What are you going as, Sugar queen?"

Katara smiled slyly, "Zuko's victim. I'm a Damsel in Distress!"

Toph snickered, "Nice Choice, so I guess that means Zuko bites your neck."

"Yup."

"Sokka's going to have a fit."

"Yup."

"I like the way you think Sugar queen." Toph punched Katara's arm, causing Katara to wince

"Ow."

Later that Evening

"Ugh, Come On Katara! Do I HAVE to wear shoes?!"

"YES!"

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA!"

"YOU'RE SO FRUSTRATING!"

All that was happening upstairs could be heard by the boys downstairs.

Aang winced when he heard a thump and the sound of a water whip splintering wood. Sokka sat pouting on the couch, Suki sat next to him holding a chain attached to a collar around his neck.

Zuko was leaning against the wall behind him, trying hard to conceal his laughter, Sokka turned around and motioned to his throat with his hand and made a slicing motion, until Suki yanked the chain and made him turn back around. He grumbled annoyed. Zuko snickered, it was about time someone put a leash on him.

"Achem." Zuko turned and looked at the stairs, only to find a green munchkin! Oh wait it was only Toph...

Aang's eyes widened,  
Toph was dressed in a yellowed, ragged, old wedding gown, her face, Like his was painted teal, bags drawn under her eyes, and scars drawn on her body. Fake bolts were attached to her neck and she had a tall wig on her head, her natural bangs hanging in her face.

"Wow, you look awesome!"

Toph blushed,

"Well Katara did all the work..." She walked down to Aang and took his arm.

Zuko smirked as Aang blushed, 'Ahh young love.'

Light footsteps descended the stairs, and Zuko turned around to find Katara in a red ankle length dress with thin straps, dark red slippers, crimson lipstick on her lips, grey shadow on her eyes, and her hair! The deep brown locks cascaded down her back and curled at the tips, her blue eyes contrasted well with the sheer fabric of the dress. Deep red gloves adorned her hands, and the necklace she wore always graced her neck.  
Zuko stared, mouth agape, stunned to silence, knowing that Sokka was glaring at his back.

"Wow."

A blush adorned Katara's face,

" 'Wow' yourself, handsome." She smiled and ran her hands over his slicked back hair.

"Ugh, you two make me sick. Let's get out of here!" Toph covered her ears and pulled Aang out the door.

As they walked off the steps of one house, a thick evil voice drifted through the night air,

"Hello Zuzu."

Zuko winced at the childhood name and turned around to find Azula and her cronies dressed for the occasion.

Katara glared at the knife thrower, Mai sneered back. Zuko pulled Katara away before she could attack his ex-girlfriend, and dipped her before kissing her lips and applying fake blood to her neck,

"There, now you are officially mine." He whispered into her ear, she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly.

Meanwhile, Sokka growled and tried to attack Zuko, but Suki had a tight grip on the leash.

Ty Lee, dressed as a black and pink cat, giggled in delight at the sight of her crush dressed as a werewolf.

Mai watched in horror as Zuko kissed Katara once more and tears formed in her eyes, Azula watched in disgust.

"Come on Girls, let's leave this freak show."

The trio walked off and Ty lee could be heard consoling Mai, who had started sobbing.

"Uh, Toph?"

"Yeah, Twinklet-" She was cut off by Aang's lips crashing against her own, Toph closed her eyes in enjoyment, the whole time thinking,  
'Boy, am I glad I let Katara talk me into this.'  
END


End file.
